Glacial (snowclaw5553)
this is my page please don't copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless I say other wise thank you Appearance light blue scales and white wings on the exterior and Purple interior. She also has purplish horns that are mostly blue she also has blue claws. At times she likes to where a sapphire necklace that was given to her by Articwolf, he also made the necklace. Personality Glacial can be very sarcastic at times when she is annoyed or just board. When angry she is hard calm down. The only dragons that can calm her down are Articwolf or Icicles. When pleased she is very pleasant to be around. Most the of time though she is sarcastic. Abilities Glacial has Icewing abilities though it takes a little bit for her breath to kill and a little while for her eyes to adjust to harsh light, she can also hear other dragons conversations from across the continent. Glacial does not have any Nightwing abilities though it is suspected that they contribute to the fact that she can hear other dragons. History Hatching As Icicles clutched the egg, he was to fly to his IceWing cave. He heard a crack and locked at the egg. Horrified, he saw that it was hatching now. He quickly landed on the very edge of the IceWing territory. A long jagged crack had already formed in the egg. He new that if the egg's father, Polar, had been alive and waiting for the egg that he would have had his tail for not getting the egg to the cave. But the father was dead, and the mother scared to have the white and purple tipped egg found out by her tribe, gave it to him. The female NightWing had made his journey a little more easier by meeting him half way. She had also told him that it was ready to hatch in a day or two, she hadn't been lying. One Guardian As Icicles watched her train she wished she had another " Guardian" other than Narwhal heart over there. He called to where she was clawing at the ice, trying to claw out the red spear that Icicles had frozen into a block of ice "come on work hard you need to work harder." She had done this before so her claws didn't hurt ... yet. Glacial knew that after she got done her claws would hurt bad. Finally she got to the shaft of the spear the rest was going to be fairly easier then the rest of it. She picked it up by the shaft and broke it the blade was the way it had been before Icicles had frozen it. "Good, better than yesterday." Glacial wondered if the reason why his name was Icicles because he had ice in his veins or because of his horns? Meeting Articwolf The next day Icicles said that it was an off day and she could take a break, so she did. She went out of the main cave in and went outside the bright light caught her by surprise though she knew that IceWings could withstand the bright light, she was wondering why she had to wait a little bit before her eyes adjusted. As they were adjusting she heard wing beats. When they did adjust she saw a light blue dragon with blue tipped horns was standing in front of her. She backed away into the cave to hide. Too late. "Hi my name is Articwolf what is your name?" Glacial just started at him. " Do you even have a name?" Well that was a stupid question of course she had a name. "Yes I have a name it is Glacial." She said smoothly. "Nice name say do you know a dragon named Icicles?" Articwolf asked. "Depends if you are talking about the narwhal heart in there," she gestured to the inside of the cave," then yes if you mean another dragon then no. Why do you what to know anyway?" She replied. "A dragon said to me that he was a good trainer." Articwolf said. "Good '' isn't exactly the correct word to describe Icicles. I mean yes he is an okay trainer but you only get one break a '''year, ' and right now you are on mine but you could go find him in there." she again gestured to the inside of the caves. Articwolf went down into the cave then. That stopped their conversation. She felt a twinge of guilt that she wasn't leading him to show Articwolf the cave. Either way, what was done had been done, she couldn’t fix it. Now, she had a day of nothing but relaxing to get to. Wolfy is a jeweler in training Glacial got up like usual, but today Icicles wasn't still snoring is head off. She went to the main cave and saw the newly made sky light that Icicles had carved out for them. It had been a year since Icicles had anouced that the dragon named Articwolf was staying. She walked over to were Icicles was standing talking to himself. "Hey Icicles what are you doing?" He looked up and turned. "I have some things for you and Articwolf." He said. Glacial looked down and saw to shiny blue things. “Sapphires” she breathed. She loved it when Icicles brought jewels for her to try and jewelry. Though it never ended good for the jewels. Gallery art is welcome Trivia * A glacial is a deposit left behind by glaciers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:Dragonets